Work machines having an attached implement, such as motor graders, excavators, mining shovels, cold planer, backhoes, wheel loaders, track type tractors, and the like, are used for moving earth. Such implements may include blades, impact rock rippers, and other material handling apparatus. Typically, work machines may be configured to perform various work cycles. For example, a motor grader typically has a blade used to cut a particular grade and/or slope across the ground. Because the motor grader has many joints in a range of movement, many sensors, electronic circuits, solenoids, and mechanisms used to provide control of the work machine. Sometimes, these portions of the work machine can fail or malfunction if not maintained properly. Currently, on work machines, it is possible to damage the machine or incorrectly move or cut the earth if portions of the work machine are not functioning properly. For example, on a motor grader, if a grade sensor malfunctions, the motor grader will not cut the proper grade and/or slope across the ground. Similarly, if a slope sensor malfunctions, a motor grader will not cut the proper slope and/or grade across the ground. This could cause damage to the blade of the motor grader or provide an incorrect finished grade and/or slope to the ground.
Additionally, current diagnostic display systems on work machines typically provide abbreviations or codes representative of a fault condition to an operator. For example, a numerical code may be provided to an operator to indicate a failed grade sensor on a motor grader. Generally, once the operator receives the abbreviation or numerical code, the operator must use a cross reference table or the user's manual to interpret and identify the particular component and type of fault represented by the abbreviation or numerical code.
It is undesirable to force the operator to retain a cross reference chart and keep it with the work machine. Similarly, it is undesirable to force the operator to refer to the user's manual in order to understand the abbreviation or numerical code, particularly when work machines are used on a large construction site, large mining site, or rented and the documentation for the machine is kept in a remote office. In this situation, it is difficult for operators, particularly new or less skilled operators, to interpret and understand the abbreviated or numerical codes.
Accordingly, the art has sought an apparatus and method of providing diagnostic information to an operator of the work machine which: provides at least one diagnostic fault parameter descriptive message to the operator; eliminates the need for an operator to refer to a cross reference chart or other documentation to understand the diagnostic fault parameter; reduces the required skill and knowledge for an operator of the work machine; and is more economical to use.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.